Mikaela
How Mikaela joined the Tourney Mikaela Hyakuya (百夜 ミカエラ Hyakuya Mikaera?, Birth name: Mikaela Shindo (進藤 ミカエラ Shindō Mikaera?)) is Yūichirō's bestfriend and the other survivor of the Hyakuya Orphanage. Mikaela hatched a plan to escape from the vampire capitol with his fellow orphans. The attempt ended in a tragedy and he sacrificed himself in order for Yūichirō to escape from the city of vampire but then he was saved by Krul and turned into a vampire. For the next four years, he was forced to live with the vampires and in process, learning the truth about the experiments done to him and his fellow Hyakuya orphans by humans, causing him to hate both humans and vampires. He fights to meet Yūichirō and rescue him from the humans who are manipulating and experimenting on him and from the vampires who wish to enslave humans. Refusing to drink human blood, Mikaela drinks from Krul's blood instead and thus is not a complete vampire yet.1 He and Yūichirō (whom he calls "Yuu-chan") care deeply about each other. In Season 2, he drinks Yūichirō's blood, with the latter's consent and urging, causing him to turn into a complete vampire. Having become a full vampire, Mikaela is sought by a demon ninja named Setsuna. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Hides his mouth. After the announcer calls his name Pulls out his sword and unveils his fangs. Then vines slink out of the sword as the camera zooms, while Mikaela says "My sword..." Special Moves Blut-Welle (Neutral) Mika creates a red wave of energy from his sword, and shoots it upfront towards his enemy. Sturm Rampage (Side) Mika sends his opponents flying with a gust of wind that is created by swinging his sword. Blitz (Up) Mika spin jumps into the air slashing lightning around him two times. Blut Trinken (Down) Mika reaches to grab his opponent. If he hits, he drains their blood to gain back health. Weinstrang (Hyper Smash) Mika sends vines out of his sword to entangle the opponent. If he hits, he holds him/her for 5 seconds, then shoots a black watery beam at the opponent, knocking him/her away. Blut Entwässern (Final Smash) Mika roars then leaps at the opponent. If he hits, he stabs his sword into the opponent's leg, trapping him/her, then sinks his fangs hard into the opponent and drains them of their blood, leaving them husks. This not only takes a life from the opponent's stock, but adds one to Mikaela's. Victory Animations #Mikaela forms spikes of blood and says "I had so much hope in the time before my humanity ended." #Mikaela swings his sword and sends winds out saying "The human known as Mika is dead." #Mikaela shows blood from his fangs and says "You have no right to be given power." On-Screen Appearance Mikaela walks out of shadows and readies his sword saying "You can have the body if you want it. Credit means nothing to me." Trivia *Mika's rival is a demon wind ninja of the Gang of Four, Setsuna. *Mikaela Hyakuya shares his English voice actor with Elam and Qwenthur Barbotage. *Mikaela Hyakuya shares his French voice actor with Wild Fang, Billy Biggle, Sabo, Bear, Plasm Wraith, Yosuke Hanamura, Shizuo Heiwajima, Gordo, Armin Arlert, Mangoruby, Nagamasa Azai, Hendrickson, Yukio Okumura, Kyoshiro Senryo and Gieve. *Mikaela Hyakuya shares his Arabic voice actor with Feraligatr, Robert Garcia, Wild Fang, Rohan Kishibe, Takashi Kamiyama, Elfman Strauss, Hans Kleif, Haunter, Gai Tendo, Shizuma Kusanagi, Yellow Turbo, Fire Chief Michael O'Halloran, Uryu Ishida, Shinon, Hiei, Rebonack, Chen Gong, Moroha Haimura, Jacky Bryant, Orga Sabnak (in the Calamity Gundam), Ayato Amagiri, Gustaf and Tapion. *Mikaela Hyakuya shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Hawkman, Mecha Ridley, Heatmor and Broly. Category:Seraph of the End characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes